


Things That Could Be

by ToTrashAndBeyond



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Slight Age Difference, Swearing, Underage Drinking, War, no beta we die like men, not much of hogwarts left to be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 06:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTrashAndBeyond/pseuds/ToTrashAndBeyond
Summary: So this was how Trevor Belmont found himself in front of the tent in the middle of some nameless forest with Alucard’s head on his shoulder.





	Things That Could Be

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native speaker, so I apologize for all the possible mistakes.

Trevor Belmont, the last son of the noble house of Belmont, sat in front of the tent. The night was freezing, cold air crept under his muggle clothes and clang to his bones. Scarlet and gold scarf adorned his neck, the remnant of what had been and what would never be again. Dracula’s hordes stormed Hogwarts not long after they had set out on this suicide mission. Nothing was left.

He was nursing a bottle of muggle beer he took from the last house they broke in. It did shit to warm him and it tasted like hippogriff piss but it was alcohol nonetheless. The truth was, it was his turn to keep the watch for Dracula’s hordes. He probably shouldn’t drink. But Trevor Belmont had never spent too much time contemplating what he should and what he shouldn’t do.

The moral of their pitiful party was all-time low. In the two months, the only thing they managed to do is to find out the location of the Morningstar. It was locked in the heavily guarded Belmont family tomb and out of their grasps. They couldn’t raid the tomb without drawing attention to themselves. And they still didn't know where the spellbook or sword were. So much for the prophesized heroes. He took a sip of his beer.

He heard the sound of a zipper. Alucard exited the tent.

“You can’t stop drinking for even a second, can you Belmont?” he spat out.

“Cheers, I will drink to that,” Trevor took another sip.

“You disgust me.”

They both know it was far from the truth. The son of Dracula sat next to Trevor and rested his head on Trevor's broad shoulder. His blond locks tangled and his green Slytherin sweater torn in places. Trevor had never seen him so unkempt, even his animagus wolf form had well-groomed fur.

This Alucard was a far cry from his stoic Hogwarts rival.

“I couldn’t sleep,” his voice was weary and barely audible.

“Nightmares?”

The silence was all the answer he needed.

Trevor had his fair share of nightmares. Hellfire burning down the Belmont Manor. Blood-curdling screams. Never-ending halls of ministry.

People telling him that it had been an accident.

He should have known then that it was all bullshit.

Magic had always come naturally to Belmonts. They were powerful and their blood was overflowing with potent magic. The newly elected Minister of Magic simply decided they were too powerful to be left alive.

Trevor survived by dumb luck, by being out of the house when the hellfire was cast.

He arrived late, only to see the flaming beast consuming the last pieces of his childhood home with its gigantic maw.

It was six years ago. At a tender age of eleven, Trevor's whole world came crushing down. Whatever. He was over it.

Alucard’s wound was still raw and hurting. And now his father has declared war on all wizarding world.

Trevor didn’t know what to tell him. He had never been good with people.

He found himself saying something he didn’t truly believe in.

“We will get him.”

“I hope so.”

There were many things left unsaid between them. Many long glances. Many almost tender touches. A soft kiss.

Trevor often thought about how things would have played out if they had met in another time of his life.

If he had met Alucard sooner, before he became so jaded and cynical, before Belmont family massacre.

They first met on Hogwarts Express.

The first words eleven-year-old Alucard said to then to twelve-year-old Trevor were "Excuse me, is this seat taken?”

The first words twelve-year-old Trevor said to then eleven-year-old Alucard were “Eat shit and die.”

Alucard took it with grace and gave him the finger.

And so their legendary rivalry was born. It sprawled everywhere, from classrooms to the Quidditch field. After all, Belmonts and Tepeses never liked each other very much.

Insults were thrown, sometimes even fists and wands.

And it would have stayed that way if not for one Sypha Belnades.

The redhead barged into their lives and decided they all should become the best of friends. And when Sypha set her mind on something, there was no stopping her.

If she had known then more than she let on, she hadn’t shown it. 

She quickly befriended them all, far too quickly if you ask Trevor. And before they knew it, they were forced to spend time in the same room.

It was then that Trevor noticed how kind was Alucard underneath all that posh exterior.

It was then that Trevor noticed how silk-like was Alucard’s golden hair.

It was then that Trevor realized he was fucked.

And suddenly Alucard Tepes, the most perfect being to ever walk this earth, kissed Trevor Belmont, the resident chaotic dumbass, on top of the Astronomy Tower.

One day later, Alucard’s muggle mother was killed in a supposed gas leak.

But Vlad Tepes was smarter than eleven-year-old Trevor Belmont.

It was no accident.

It was a set-up, by corrupt and power-hungry Ministry, meant to stop Vlad from running as a candidate for the position of Minister of Magic.

They counted on that Vlad would be too grief-stricken to run.

They didn’t count on Vlad would going mad and declaring war on the whole wizarding world.

It all happened too fast, one moment Trevor was eating breakfast at the great hall, the happiest he had been in a long time, and next, he was being evacuated from the only home he had, fearfully scanning the crowd to catch a glimpse of Alucard and Sypha.

And then all this prophecy bullshit came into play, about three young wizards, three friends.

One pureblood orphan, one muggle-born scholar and the prodigal child of two worlds.

To be completely honest, Trevor never believed prophecies, he was a firm believer in making his own destiny. But he couldn’t say no to the only people he loved in this fucking world, who clung to this prophecy like it was their lifeline.

So this was how Trevor Belmont found himself in front of the tent in the middle of some nameless forest with Alucard’s head on his shoulder.

They never did address that kiss, this was simply not the time for romance.

But he hoped that the time for it would come someday. He put down his beer and draped his hand over Alucard’s shoulder. So even if the morale was low, even if he didn’t truly think that they could defeat the world’s strongest wizard, he would force himself to believe, to hope. For the love that could be.

Sypha’s loud snoring could be heard from the tent.


End file.
